The following pertains to the power generation arts, concentrated solar power generation arts, pressurized heat exchanger arts, and related arts.
One known power generation technology is concentrated solar power (CSP), which in a design includes a field of heliostats concentrating solar power onto a (typically tower-mounted) solar receiver. Granular solid particles flow through the solar receiver, and absorb energy from the concentrated light and are thus heated. The hot flowing particles are fed into a fluidized-bed boiler to generate working fluid at elevated pressure for driving an electrical generator turbine. Some such solar concentrators are described, by way of non-limiting illustrative example, in Ma, U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0257056 A1 published Oct. 3, 2013 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and in Ma et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0255667 A1 published Oct. 3, 2013 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and in Maryamchik et al., “Concentrated Solar Power Solids-Based System”, U.S. Ser. No. 14/250,160 filed Apr. 10, 2014 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.